Platzieren aus der Tot
Platzieren aus der Tot (German: 'Place of the Dead') is the thirteenth zombie map in the Zombie's series and the second in the Remember When... storyline. It is set at the Münchner Hypothekenbank (German: ''Munich-based Mortgage Bank) in Munich, Germany. The whole of Germany has been plagued with the zombie apocolypse and no one appears to have survived. It features the major easter egg, called A Little Help, which focuses on saving other survivors that help the player. It was released in the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War and it was released on December 19th, 2011. Two new perks are available, Spy-Eye Wine, which allows the player to see where zombies are, via a mini-map. The other is Scavenger Dew, which will reward the player with ammo replenishment after every 100 kills via a blue duffel bag. Two new Wonder Weapons also appears, the Verdampfer Modell 1942 (''German: Evaporator Model 1942), which, when it is shot, will turn a group of zombies into thin air in a matter of seconds. The other one is called the Ray Gun V3, which is a green colored Ray Gun, with a bigger magazine size, faster firing rate, a grip, less splash damage and more power. Overview Players start out with a olive-drab M1911, from Schule der Untoten as this map also takes place in modern times. Players start in the main lobby of the bank, where zombies break through barriers at the door and drop down from the ceiling. In the starting room, the Ruger Mini-14 returns, but the Model 1887 is replaced by the Winchester 1200, both weapons cost 500 points. Clearing the debris blocking a doorway behind the players is the best choice, even though clearing the debris costs 1250 points. Once the debris has been cleared, the players have access to stairs at the end of the first floor that lead down to the parking garage. However, the stairs are blocked by debris that costs 1500 points. Clearing the debris is recommended. Catbeasts return in this map, as well as Hellhounds. A new enemy also emerges in this map, the Creeper, that appear after Round 10. The Creeper is a four-legged, no arm zombie that is heavily mutated and has the ability to explode if the player is to close to it. In early rounds, Creepers slowly walk over to the player in a crouching fashion. As rounds progress, they can start sprinting and run into the player, exploding on contact. The explosion can easily down a player that doesn't have PHd Flopper. The power is located in the Parking Garage, in a small room at the far end of the garage. The Pack-a-Punch machine becomes availiable by surviving a Creeper round, without anyone getting down or damaged. It is located in one of the offices on the top floor. The door will swing open after the Creeper round, revealing it. The Perk Booster Machine does not require to be unlocked and is located on the third floor in the Conference Room. The Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, ZX-7, Bear Grenade and the Winter's Howl appear on this map once again and are availiable from the Mystery Box. Two new Wonder Weapons are available on this map, the Verdampfer Modell 1942 and the Ray Gun V3. The Verdampfer Modell 1942 was Kramer's secret Wonder Weapon that was stored at Platzieren aus der Tot and it shoots a green beam of energy that turns any living object into thin air. The Ray Gun V3 was Porter's third version of the Ray Gun and it has a bigger ammo capacity, faster firing rate, less splash damage, a grip and a green finish. The major easter egg on this map is A Little Help, which requires players to help survivors, which intern help you, and get the survivors to safety. The reward for this easter egg is the Explosive Rounds power-up. When this is picked up, it turns the players bullets into incendiary rounds and it lasts for two minutes. The Explosive Rounds power-up can also help the players by unlocking secret areas. Two new perks are introduced, Scavenger Dew and Spy-Eye Wine. When Scavenger Dew is bought, it gives the players the ability to replenish their ammo, once reaching a certain kill limit. Once the player reaches 100 kills, the 100th zombie the player killed will drop a blue duffel bag. When the player runs over it, it will automatically replenish all of the player's ammunition. When Spy-Eye Wine is bought, a mini-map appears where it would on multiplayer and zombies will be visible as red dots, while other players will be blue dots (downed players will be white dots.) Scavenger Dew costs 2000 points and Spy-Eye Wine costs 1500 points. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 (Call of Duty 4 ''version with olive-drab coloring) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *W1200 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Throwing Knife *Machete Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *VHS-K *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Winter's Howl *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Ray Gun *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 *M2 Flamethrower (Availiable after completing a minor easter egg. See below.) Unavailable Weapons ''Note: These weapons were intended not to be included in any or certain maps and cannot be accessed. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Thundergun *Monkey Bomb *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Matryoshka Dolls Cut Weapons Note: These weapons wer cut from the final game. Some can still be accessed via console commands. *M14 Garand *AA-12 *P90 *M134 *M202 FLASH *M40A3 *AUG A3 *Scavenger *SPAS-15 *M1908 *AK-74M Musical Easter Egg : /Plagued/ - Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman : Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band/With a Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles Major Easter Egg : Main Article: A Little Help Minor Easter Eggs There are only two minor easter eggs that the player can attempt to complete. *Flames of the Damned *Light in the Dark Other Easter Eggs *In the basement, one can find a poster of what appears to be a Spongebob Zombie movie. The name of the happens to be, "The Invasion of Spongebobs." This is humurous in many ways. Achievements *Cashing a check - Play Platzieren aus der Tot for the first time. *Sssssssssssssss... (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Get downed by a Creeper. *Door's open - Survive a Creeper round and unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Look behind you! - Save a teammate that is on the verge of getting downed. *Savior - Complete the A Little Help major easter egg. *Industrious Little Fellows - Complete all minor easter eggs. *Small or large? - Obtain both the Verdampfer Modell 1942 and the Ray Gun V3 in one match. Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Radios : Main Article: /Radios/ Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Platzieren aus der Tot Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Maps Category:Legacy articles